Barney's Talent Show
Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a big revue, with the Purple One performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Cast *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney Barney] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Shawn Shawn] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Min Min] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Jason Jason] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Stephen Stephen] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley Ashley] *[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Alissa Alissa] Songs #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Theme_Song Barney Theme Song] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Sarasponda Sarasponda] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Puttin%27_On_a_Show Puttin' On a Show] #'Min's Flapper Song' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Puttin%27_On_a_Show Puttin' On a Show]' (Reprise)' #'The More We Share Together (Tune: '[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_More_We_Get_Together The More We Get Together])' #'Wild West Medley ([http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Get_Along_Little_Doggies Get Along Little Doggies]/'''[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Home_on_the_Range '''Home on the Range]/Buffalo Gals) ''' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Alouette '''Alouette] #[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Danube_Waltz Blue Danube Waltz] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Down_By_the_Bay Down By the Bay] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Frog_Went_A-Wooing_Go A Frog Went A-Wooing Go] #'La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance)' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Ta-Ra-Ra_Boom-Dee-Ay Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Dancin%27 Happy Dancin'] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/We%27ve_Got_Shoes We've Got Shoes] #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Puttin%27_On_a_Show Puttin' On a Show]' (Finale)' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_You I Love You] 'VHS, DVD, and VCD Re-Releaseded Around The World!' *Barney's Spectacle Talento Show *Barney začíná svou talentů Pravidla Ukaž *A En Show Del Talentos Do Barney! *Μπάρνι Ταλέντου *Barneys talentenjacht *Barney's En Show El Del Talento *A Barney mit tud *Jak Sklep Barneys El Show En Talent *Bārnija talantus Pasūtītājs Rādīt *Barney'nın Yetenek Şovu *Barney Show En El Del Talento *巴尼百货人秀 *巴尼秀 *はバーニーズタレント·ショーに *התוכנית הכשרון של ברני *بارني مواهب *ของบาร์นีย์แสดงการพรสวรรค Trivia *The Barney costume in Barney's Fun & Games, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, Barney's Once Upon A Time, Barney's Sense Sational Day, Barney's Take Adventure! (1994), Barney's Let's Go On the Toyland, Barney's Let's Go To The Mexico, Let's Go to the Library with Barney and Barney Safety. *The Barney voice in Barney Live in New York City, Barney's Imagination Island, and Classical Cleanup. *Although this video was released in 1996 During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video title that uses the regular Season 3 intro and Barney Home Video logo in low pitch Stephen would later appear with Min and Jason again in the 10th anniversary special Sing and Dance with Barney. *On the 1996 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1992/1994-1995 The Lyons Group" wich it might have been an error. *This was the first home video since Barney Goes to School not to have Baby Bop. *Jason wears the same red shirt in Shawn and the Beanstalk. Barney's Talent Show Previews (video re-releases) 1996 (Barney Home Videos version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Preview Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Pitch Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *FBI Warning (1996-2003) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Pitch Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3) *Barney Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Barney's Good Day, Good Night Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Cover Arts Original 1996 cover art Front Cover *The Barney costume in from "Rock with Barney" is used. Back Cover 2001 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top *Barney (with his The Barney costume from The Backyard Show and Three Wishes is used.) and his friends singing "I Love You" Back Cover *Barney *Barney and his friends Released Dates *'March 26, 1996 (Barney Home Video Version)' *'November 9, 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version)' *'March 23rd, 2000 (PBS Home Videos version)' *'November 22, 2004 (Hit Entertainment version)' *'March 13, 2007 (20 fox century version)' *'March 11, 2010 (Lionsgates Version)' Category:1996